ArHi TS: You're the first, the last, my everything Chap 2 posted
by PearlOyster
Summary: She's his best friend and he has loved her from time immemorial. But the fear of losing the beautiful friendship they share, he always held back his emotions. So, how long he can contain his feelings when she asks him to be her first and make love to her? A three shot where he not only let loose his feelings but also made her see what real love is all about..!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"Are you Sure Khushi? This might hurt a little." asked a concerned and apprehensive Arnav as he looked down at Khushi who was lying uncovered under his own bare body._

_"Stop with the formalities Arnav. I am already scared and you're just making it worse. Just do it before I jump off the bed and shut myself in the washroom" replied Khushi, her voice husky and urgent._

_"I wasn't being formal. I am just a bit..er..nervous" said Arnav, biting his lips and at the same time caressing the satin and shining skin of her belly with his rough hands, making a moan escape her mouth._

_"I'll be slow. Tell me if it hurts a lot and I'll stop" said Arnav, while his gaze ran over her heaving mounds which were adorned with several love bites from him._

_The scene made a strong feeling of possessiveness rise deep within his heart and he wished only he gets to see her this way._

_He wanted to be the one and only who could make her moan this way._

_"F***! What the hell are you thinking Arnav? The thought in itself is sinful. She's your best friend for heaven's sake." He told himself before giving her a loving and affectionate look._

_"Arnav.! I am waiting." He heard her breathy voice and could feel the pulsation in his veins rise._

_"I don't want to hurt you Khushi. Let's not do it." He said the words with great difficulty._

_It wasn't easy to say them but he had to._

_He wanted to be sure if she really wanted this._

_"Come on Arnav..! You can't back off now. I am burning down there. I just need you. Please. I am sure and even you know it. This is important." She told him and herself too._

_"Okay" He replied with a small smile as he adjusted himself to her entrance and she clutched the bed sheet with all her might, the touch bringing floods of pleasure to her body and mind._

_It was so difficult to not scream his name as painful pleasure shot and ran in her body._

_The contact was magical, and so right._

_The room was filled with soft moans and groans as Arnav entered deep within her body and soul, breaking all the natural barriers which obstructed his way._

_The night was a memorable one, for both of them. It had shifted something in the hearts of both, to which they were still unaware._

_"What happen Khushi? Why do you look sullen?" asked Arnav as he adjusted himself in the settee Khushi was already sitting in._

_"Nothing" She replied in a lost voice._

_"Besties don't lie to each other, do they?" asked Arnav, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her face towards him with the other._

_"I don't know Arnav" She replied, tears welling up in her eyes and to hide them she threw herself in his arms, surprising him._

_After that night, he had expected her to be happy but she wasn't. What could be the reason?_

_Did she and he..!_

_No! His stomach tightened in knots._

_"Arjun..?" He asked in an apprehensive voice and felt her nodding her head on his shoulder._

_So this is exactly what he had feared so far. The natural spark of his eyes died right there as he tried to imagine several situations, each increasing the throbbing pain in some unknown corner of his heart._

_"What did he do?" He asked, stroking her hair and waited for her to answer._

_"He didn't do anything. It's me who did everything. I am horrible Arnav. I am the worst girlfriend he could have. He loves me so much but I..I just couldn't give him what he wants" She replied, pulling back and looking ashen and he hated it._

_He hated to see her cry. Moreover he hated to see her blaming herself._

_"Khushi you're the most beautiful girl, inside and out." His heart screamed but he couldn't voice out the words._

_"Khushi, stop blaming yourself bacha. You are my sweet darling, aren't you?" He asked affectionately, rubbing her back and making her smile._

_"Now this is my Khushi. You look best when you smile. Now tell me what exactly happened? Do I need to go and rearrange his bones for hurting you? You just have to ask me, you know?" He offered with a forced grin while he already knew what would have transpired between her and her so-called boyfriend Arjun._

_"No, don't do any of that Arnav. It's all my mistake. I went to meet him in his flat. He's recently got a call letter from some renowned firm so we were celebrating. Just me and his friends. Then one of his friends dared him to kiss me right there and you won't believe Arnav, he agreed. He knows I am not comfortable with these stuffs in public yet he asked me to initiate the kiss. I was so embarrassed and I refused. You think I was wrong there?" She asked looking up at him, her eyes innocent and pleading and he nodded in no' while he could feel his heart clenching painfully._

_He knew what was coming but he had to listen. He has to play the part of her best friend. Just a best friend, nothing more. He told himself._

_"Later when his friends left, he said he is disappointed with me and my middle class thinking. You know Arnav? That was so hurting. I simply sat there stunned and then I told him I am ready for it."_

_Another painful lump was swallowed by him as memories of that beautiful, sensuous night rushed to him._

_The night she had requested him to do IT with her. She was inexperienced and Arjun had been constantly asking her to get physical with him. With her blind love for Arjun she had agreed to it but had asked him for some time to get used to the thought._

_It was then she had decided and requested Arnav to help her learn it._

_Initially Arnav had been shocked at her demand as he had always loved her secretly but had never dared enough to tell her about his feelings. He couldn't risk his friendship with her. It was way too more precious than his one-sided love for her._

_So he had stayed silent all these years, had been the friend she needed and had watched her relation growing with Arjun. For himself he had his own share of flings, just to convince Khushi that he was a happy and contended person in his personal life._

_But when Khushi had requested him to have her first time with him, he had been angry and surprised._

_Hiding his feelings for her had always been a torturous job for him and this request had just intensified that torture._

_How would he able to live after knowing what it felt to be close to her, to feel her skin under his, to have her softness under his hardness._

_It would be impossible to hold himself back after it._

_He also feared he wouldn't be able to hide his love for her during their love making._

_His secret would be out and he knew she would be shattered._

_He would lose the friendship he had been so carefully saving._

_So he had blatantly refused her request._

_He had told her this was impossible._

_They were best friends and not friends-with-benefits._

_As for Khushi, she had been hurt and felt reduced the moment Arnav had replied with a plain no._

_She had expected him to help her like every time, be there like he had always been._

_Why couldn't he just understand that she can't let her first time to be with some other person?_

_She needed a man she trusts and loves._

_And Arnav was the only one._

_She trusted him more than herself._

_She loved him more herself._

_LOVE? Her heart repeated._

_As a friend I mean. She corrected with a slight blush reaching her face._

_Yes, Arnav was the only person who can have her virginity._

_Thus she had kept her request continuous._

_And finally he had given into her tears._

_She had told him that she can't lose Arjun. She loved him with her body and soul and if he leaves her, she would die._

_That had made Arnav give up._

_He just couldn't see her unhappy for any reason._

_If she wants him to be her first, he will give her that._

_He will be her first and she will be his last. He had decided._

_And so they had gone ahead with her proposition._

_As per her calculation, she had expected her fear to be wiped off after doing it with Arnav but that certainly wasn't the case._

_The next morning, she had felt the sun more bright, the air more freshening, the trees more green and her heartbeats more erratic._

_Maybe this was the effect of knowing the fact that she was finally ready to belong to her Arjun, she had told herself._

_"What next?" Arnav asked, breaking the chain of her thoughts and she didn't realise his voice sound unsettled._

_"He was elated and we kissed. Then we shifted to his bedroom and he laid me down on his bed and then he came over.."_

_"Khushi can you please cut the details? I am in a hurry, don't have much time to hear all of it" told Arnav, looking sideways while his fingers clenched into a fist and his jaw solidified._

_"I..uh..Sorry." said an awkward Khushi realising he wasn't comfortable._

_But why? She thought. Does this reminds him of their night?_

_Because that was what going on in her mind while Arjun was kissing her._

_"After the kiss he tried taking the things further. He placed his hands ..o..on..m..m..my..bo..bosoms and..I recoiled away from his touch. Arnav..I..It felt gross. It wasn't anything like us being together. We were beautiful and he was...Disgusting"_

_"I know I shouldn't be feeling this way. I shouldn't be comparing but all I could think of in that moment was you. I don't know what's happening with me Arnav. I shoved him away and hurried out the place." She finished, her eyes once again welling up with fresh tears._

_"Should I try it again with him? What do you think Arnav?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm and felt him stiffening with the touch._

_"I need to go Khushi. Have to meet Dad" said Arnav, getting up from the couch while his face was a mask of indifference._

_"Ar..Arnav.. I.. you want to go? I thought you'd help me" She said in a retired voice, breaking into severe sobs, hiding her face in her palms._

_"No one loves me. Neither Arjun, nor you, not even my parents. That's why they left me alone in this world. Now you're leaving too and eventually Arjun will leave me too" She continued to sob while Arnav stood rooted to his place, clenching and unclenching his fists._

_Why life was being this cruel to him? He thought painfully._

_Taking back the place next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Why do you love him Khushi?" He asked, for the first time letting the pain of his heart flow along with his words._

_"Because he loves me" Khushi replied, snuggling close to Arnav as he opened his arms to her._

_It was impossible for him to stay distanced with his Khushi when she was in pain._

_"And?" He asked, running fingers through her hair, unknowingly making her breaths shallow._

_The close contact between their bodies was making her conscious. Was this because of their last night venture?_

_The thought made her think of the night again._

_It was a heavenly feeling altogether. His hot lips and hands running all over her body, touching her most intimately, caressing her skin. All of it had led to her some different world where existed no Arjun, just her and Arnav._

_"Khushi?" He asked, sensing her silence and she hid her face in his chest, her hands wrapped around his waist._

_"You love him just because he loves you?" He asked and she raised her face up, looking in his eyes which were already looking down at her._

_"What if I say there is some other person who loves you way more than Arjun? Will you love him two?" He asked and noticed confusion clouding her eyes._

_"But Arnav.." She started and was silenced as Arnav placed his finger on her lips, hyper activating the butterflies in her stomach._

_"Yes or no?" He asked huskily, replacing his finger with his thumb._

_"I..do..don't.. " She whispered back as he brushed her lips with the pad of his thumb, causing chills run loose in her body._

_"What if I say you know that person?" He asked, continuing the assault on her lips with his thumb, slightly parting them in the process._

_Khushi closed her eyes as the overwhelming feel threatened to over flood her senses._

_"Tell me Khushi" He urged her to speak, pulling her closer and in level to his face._

_Now she could feel his hot breath fanning her lips, adding fuel to her heating skin._

_His touch was smouldering; his touch was a reminder of the consuming passion which raged between them the previous night._

_"Whom are you talking about Arnav?" She asked in daze as she threw her legs around his waist, now almost sitting on his lap._

_"You really don't know?" He asked, looking deep in her eyes while his fingers held her chin, bringing her face close to his._

_"I don't" She breathed back the reply, her heart ready to fall out of her body with the sheer anticipation of feeling his lips on hers, once again._

_What has she done to herself and him?_

_The flashes of last nights were now working like a drug to her senses._

_"Let me tell you then" He replied and erasing the last bit of distance between their faces, grazed her lips with his, not kissing them but softly brushing them against her petal softness._

_A loud gasp reached his ears as the realisation dawned on Khushi._

_As she realised the meaning of his words and the kiss, he brought his hand on her nape and deepened the kiss, nibbling her lips feverishly and urgently._

_The sweet torture on her lips would have continued till eternity had Arnav not felt the hot moisture wetting his cheeks._

_He immediately pulled back from the kiss to notice her tear stained cheeks and the raw hurt shimmering in her eyes._

_F***!_

_He swore, jumping off the couch and running a hand through his hair._

_How could he lose his self-control and that too at this moment? When she needed him, as a friend?_

_"Khushi..Bacha..Look at me..I..Kill me" He said, going on his knees before her and cupping her cheeks while his voice dripped out desperation._

_"Please Khushi, look up in my eyes. Hit me, scream at me. I just...I..am sorry. I was kidding." He continued with the same desperation, eager to set things right._

_He had ruined it all in spur of a moment._

_"Please leave Arnav" He heard her voice say._

_"No, I won't. You need to slap me" He replied, shaking her face with his palms, wanting to direct her gaze at him but she continued to look distant._

_He had broken the code of friendship. He had kept secrets with her and that too such a big one? A truth which involved herself?_

_"If you want to save the remaining of our friendship, please go Arnav. I need to be alone" She replied, making his hands slip away from her face and he stepped back._

_"Khushi, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you. I am sorry" He said, taking faltering steps away from her and rushed out of the room._


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 0px 5px; font-size: 12.800000190734863px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica,  
sans-serif; background-color: #f5f5f5;"span style="color: #660066; font-family: 'Times New Roman', Times,  
serif; font-size: medium;"em"Come on, give us your tiffin or we'll pull your hair" the bigger boy threatened her and she further cowered in her seat, hugging her tiffin box with tightened hold./em/span/p 


End file.
